edfandomcom-20200215-history
Avast Ye Eds
"Avast Ye Eds" is the final episode of Season 1 and the 26th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds start a cruise line business after seeing how popular it is to the other kids, but the cruise line soon gets attacked by the Kanker Sisters. Plot The episode starts with Eddy showing off his newest scheme: a tire swing. Soon, however, he notices that Ed and Edd are not adequately advertising the ride. For this reason, he tries to get them to show it off, with Ed providing the swing power. This is unfortunate for Edd, as he doesn't really like the ride, but Eddy is all too happy to trade his friend's discomfort for a good advertising gimmick. The luck of the Eds soon turns when the rope breaks under pressure, though. When this happens, Edd goes flying down the lane at the kids, who have been ignoring the Eds. They look up at Edd's screams and scatter. Jimmy isn't able to get out of the way fast enough and gets run over, but luckily for everyone else, the tire hits a rock and flies into the rock, impressing Rolf and nobody else. Kevin, inherently suspicious of the Eds, asks what they're up to. Eddy quickly fibs that what they're doing is setting up a creek cruise, and as proof, gestures to the sick-looking Edd, saying that Edd is "relaxed". Once the scam is set up, there are three ready to go on ship. Jonny and Jimmy buy their tickets from Ed, but when Rolf tries to buy his, Ed denies him, saying that "Captain Eddy" only allows two onboard at a time. Jonny and Jimmy then try to cross the wood-and-rope bridge leading from the creek bank to the boat only for it to give way when they're in the middle of it, plopping them into the river. Edd and Eddy fish the two out, and Eddy gives Jimmy a complimentary towel. Ed, the yeoman, then comes on ship and fishes out the anchor. He tosses it away and, at Eddy's instruction, lowers himself into the water and begins to kick his feet, acting as the boat's engine. As the cruise continues, the customers get thirsty, and Edd serves them juice. The cruise moves down the river merrily and happily, and on the way passes the trailer park, where the Kankers are doing a load of laundry. The commotion from the river attracts their attention, and the girls notice their "boyfriends" are on an afternoon sail. The Kankers talk amongst themselves about the Eds. Nobody on ship knows of this, however, and they continue sailing as Edd and Eddy set up the new entertainment. Eddy then announces that 88-Fingers Eddward is about to play for them. Edd sighs, annoyed with the instrument, and then plays an amazing example of Pedal Steel Guitar for the cruise. The course of the cruise takes a turn for the worse suddenly, as Ed calls down that he sees something in the distance, but it's too far away for him to make out exactly what it is. Eddy looks up and sees that Ed is looking through the wrong end of the spyglass. Eddy then calls for Ed to give it to him; upon reception, he peers through the magnifying end and spots exactly what's on the horizon: a pirate ship. He looks a bit lower, and spots the crew. Scared, Eddy raises the alarm, and yells for Ed to get back into the water and set them going at a faster pace. Once Ed does this, Eddy relaxes some, sure that they can get to shore and make a run for it. Unfortunately, he hasn't counted on the Kankers having a weedwhacker attached to the back of their boat. The Kanker sisters start up their engine, swiftly catch the creek cruise, and stop them in their tracks. It is at this moment, when things look bleakest, that the Eds need a hero. Luckily for them, they have one, as Jimmy's cry will attest. On top of the Kankers' mast stands Jonny, holding his best friend tight. Jonny suddenly jumps, dragging Plank through the mainsail and ripping it apart. He plops into the water and swims underwater to Eddy's small craft. He is helped aboard, and the Eds set off again, with an extra boost from Ed's lips. The Kankers watch as they make their escape, but the sisters still have some fighting spirit left. Lee hands May a rubber band and a hairpin and tells her sister to sink the ship. May takes careful aim and fires, scoring a direct hit on the back of the Eds tire. Seeing this, Jimmy cries out for Jonny to save them, and this makes Eddy jealous. He marches over and tries to tug out the pin. Edd tries to warn Eddy of the possible consequences, but Eddy ignores him and rips out the bobby pin anyway. This creates a large hole in the tire, and all the air rushes out of it, leaving the crew of five stranded in the middle of the creek. When we next see them, the Kankers have indeed been victorious and are forcing Jonny and Jimmy to walk the plank–Plank himself. Once the two customers leave, the Kankers turn to the Eds, who are huddled in a corner of the boat. Lee grins maliciously as she indicates to her sisters that it's time to claim their treasure. Rolf is still waiting for his turn on the cruise. When the Eds crawl out of the creek, he greets them happily and indicates he's ready to go, but is instead handed the deflated tire. The Eds have lipstick-smeared faces and look deeply unhappy. All three of them complain about their completely undesirable experience on the high seas while Jimmy floats by in the background, panicking about the hair emergency he's going through. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': Edd hard in the tire swing "Doughnuts are made for dunking!" Edd uncomfortable: "Ed! Eddy!" Ed: the tire swing harder "Dunk the doughnut!" Edd: "I think I'm going to be ill!" Eddy: with Ed's swinging "I'd pay a quarter for that! Higher, Ed!" ---- *'Kevin': "Are you dorks up to something?" Eddy: "What? Uh... we were just uh... launching our new luxury cruise line! For a small fee, we'll offer two lucky passengers a relaxing cruise. Look how relaxed Double D is. Who's in for the thrill of a lifetime?" ---- *'Eddy': "Is this thing on?" Edd: "Eddy, just speak into the mike." Eddy: "What, this?" Edd: "Yes!" Eddy: "Okay, okay. Welcome, passengers, I'm Captain Eddy of Eddy's Creek Cruise, where you get more bang for your buck. I'd like you to sit back, relax and enjoy the soothing sounds of 88 fingers Eddward." Edd: "This instrument is so annoying." starts to play the pedal steel guitar perfectly. ---- *'Jimmy': "Eddy, you've run out of refreshments! And this rubber tube is giving me a rash." Eddy: "Hey kid, I'm on my break, d'you mind?" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! Fire up the engine!" Ed: "Roger walnut, Eddy! Jump in!" down from crow's nest "Kick my feet, kick my feet, kick my feet-" Eddy: "Faster, Ed!" Ed: "Kick my feet faster, kick my feet faster...kick my feet faster!" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed, do something!" Ed: "Ahoy!" pulls on his ear like a starting rope on an outboard motor. After two tries he fires up the "motor". ---- *'Rolf': "Hello, Ed-boys! When is the next sailing? My flesh begs me for sun and sweat!" hands Rolf the deflated inner tube. "What? Huh?" Edd: "I was kind of hoping my first kiss would be enjoyable." Eddy: "Alas, the sea is a cruel mistress." Ed:"I'm stuffed!" Jimmy: by in the background "Hair emergency! Hair emergency!" Trivia/Goofs *This episode (along with "Button Yer Ed") first aired during the premiere of the first Cartoon Cartoon Fridays.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3gEYxOCeEw A recording of the first Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on YouTube] **This was also included in the April 27, 2012 airing of Cartoon Planet. *All the characters appeared, but Nazz and Sarah don't have any lines. *Jimmy refers to Jonny as Errol Flynn. Errol Flynn was a movie actor during the 1930s and 1940's, made famous for his swashbuckling roles in movies like "The Adventures of Robin Hood" and "The Sea Hawk." *This is the first time we see Edd playing a pedal steel guitar and the second time it is seen overall. The second time he played it was in the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" It was first seen in the background in the episode "The Ed-Touchables." It is also seen in "Little Ed Blue." *After Ed says, "Doughnuts are made for dunking," the patch and the bandage switch sides on the tire. *When the inner tube pops the box of refreshments falls out and food falls out with it, but Jimmy had claimed earlier that they ran out of food. *When Jonny jumps into the river with Plank in his mouth, he has buck teeth but Jonny has 1 buck tooth. In addition to that, Plank should have swelled up in the creek. *When Jimmy asks Edd if he has any food, Edd's socks aren't pulled up, although it is possible that Edd had removed his shoes and socks and had his feet in the water. *At the very end, when Jimmy is in the water, at one shot he is between Ed and Eddy and the direction Jimmy is facing is different. *The closed captioning says "Timmy" instead of Jimmy throughout most of the episode. *This is the first time a Kanker wears an eye patch. The second is in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *This is the first time Plank gets in water and doesn't react to it. *Rolf called Edd "Double D" instead of "Ed-boy" (as he would usually call the Eds by) when he said Edd flew faster than his father's shoe on bath night. *This episode was featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. *This is first time that the Kankers kiss the Eds. *This is the final episode where Eddy's tongue is yellow. In the next episode and for the rest of the series, his tongue is yellow-green. *The Cul-de-Sac was not shown in this episode. *Although Eddy usually charges Plank when Jonny takes the board along on a scam, he doesn't charge Jonny for Plank this time. It's possible he just forgot, though. Gallery 25 Cents a Ride.png|Eddy advertising his ride Edd Relaxed.png|"Doesn't he look relaxed?" File:Edandtelescope.JPG|"Ed, you're looking at it wrong!" Jonny the hero.png|"Just like Errol Flynn!" More Bang for your Buck!.png|"Welcome to Eddy's Creek Cruise, where you'll get more bang for your buck." Ed Engine.png|Buy your Ed-Class outboard engine, today! They're getting away!.png|"Our treasure's getting away!" Bobby Pin.png|"Oh look, a bobby pin! So scary!" Untitled 27.jpg not for long!.png|"Not for long!" Those were my best bedsheets.png|"Those were my best bedsheets" walk the Plank!.png|"Walk the plank!" Rolfy boy.png|Rolf waiting for the next cruise Shrivelled Tube.png|The remains of the ship CreekCruise.jpg|Chug-a-lug, chug-a-lug. Eddy's Creek Cruise.png|Entrance to the Creek Cruise. Eddy's Towel.png|Wow, that towel looks so soft and not cheap at all! Video See Also *Eddy's Creek Cruise *Pirate Ship References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1